The Demon Barber Rises Again
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Three centuries later twin sisters Ashley and Lena live in the house that use to be Sweeney Todd’s barber shop as well as Mrs. Lovett’s Meat Pies shop. They uncover one thing that wasn’t meant to be uncovered and now they have to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

The Demon Barber Rises Again

Summary: Three centuries later twin sisters Ashley and Lena live in the house that use to be Sweeney Todd's barber shop as well as Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies shop. They uncover one thing that wasn't meant to be uncovered and now they have to deal with it.

Disclaimer: I only own Ashley and Lena I don't own anyone else.

Prologue

A long time had come and gone and no one has ever gone towards the house that was on Fleet Street not since people disappeared when they went in. A new family had moved in there and for three centuries since the deaths of Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett.

The family had no idea about the house and what had happened in there. The story had seemed lost to them seeing the fact that they were from France. They had no idea that the house had a rather sickening past to it.

That was until two girls who were twins decided to figure out why people were avoiding them in school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of the prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

The Demon Barber Rises Again

Here is the very first chapter of The Demon Barber Rises Again. Thank you for those who have reviewed for the prologue. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Chapter 1: A Story to Tell

2008…

Ashley looked in the mirror and fixed her beautiful long brown hair. She fixed her dark purple shirt that showed her well toned midriff. "Lena, hurry your ass up or we will be late for our first day of working here."

"You expect me to go out and waitress?!" Yelled Lena from upstairs which where she stayed at for most of the time.

"Yes, besides we are making money to keep this place. Our pies and lunches are the best. We need to do this job right." She yelled back up the stairs as she left the bathroom. She walked down the hallway the floor boards creaking underneath her as she walked.

Lena came down the steps with her various piercings. Her blue eyes were showing hatred now that she was downstairs all ready to work. She fixed the black corset top that she was wearing. "I hate this when you do this to me." She growled out as she walked towards her sister.

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt people would come here anyways. Things are hard enough, but then again no one will come here and we don't even know why."

"Well we should find out soon. If you would do some damn research on this place, we would have already known why people weren't coming here for the most part. If they do come around it is only for the food and then they leave."

"Of course they would it is a damn food stop any ways," Lena said running a black gloved hand through her hair. "Besides I will do the damn research when I am ready. At this time I am not ready to do anything. You know that, as well as I do. I hate to admit that Ash, but I do have a point."

1863…

"You knew she lived. From the moment that I came into your shop you knew my Lucy lived!" Sweeney said out in anger.

"I was only thinking of you!"

Sweeney looked down at his dead wife. "Lucy…"

"Your Lucy! A crazy hag picking bones and rotten spuds out of alley ashcans! Would you have wanted to know she ended up like that?" Mrs. Lovett said getting a little upset that Mr. Todd thought she was lying.

"You lied to me…" Sweeney said looking up at Mrs. Lovett.

"No, no, not lied at all. No, I never lied."

"Lucy…" Sweeney said still holding onto his dead wife.

"Said she took the poison -- she did—Never said that she died—Poor thing, she lived."

"I've come home again…"

"But it left her weak in the head, all she did for months was just lie there in bed."

"Lucy…"

"Should've been in a hospital, wound up in Bedlam instead, poor thing."

"Oh, my god…"

"Better you should think she was dead. Yes, I lied 'cos I love you!" Mrs. Lovett screamed out. She had finally admitted once again that she loved Mr. Todd. She was just hoping that he would forgive her soon enough.

"Lucy…"

"I'd be twice the wife she was! I love you! Could that thing have cared for you like me?"

"What have I done!" He yelled knowing that he had made a mistake. His eyes shot up to Mrs. Lovett. He stood up quickly.

_Mrs. Lovett, _

_You're a bloody wonder, _

_Eminently practical and yet_

_Appropriate as always,_

_As you've said repeatedly, _

_There's little point in dwelling on the past._

Sweeney took a step towards her only to have her step back unsure of what he was doing.

_No, come here, my love…_

_Not a thing to fear, _

_My love…_

_What's dead_

_Is dead._

**Do you mean it?**

**Everything I did I swear I thought**

**Was only for the best.**

**Can we still be **

**Married?**

Sweeney stepped towards her looking at her darkly.

Mrs. Lovett went into his arms to dance with him in a waltz.

_The history of the world, my pet- -_

**Oh, Mr. Todd,**

**Ooh, Mr. Todd,**

**Leave it to me…**

_Is learn forgiveness and try to forget._

**By the sea, Mr. Todd,**

**We'll be comfy-cozy,**

**By the sea, Mr. Todd,**

**Where there's no one nosy…**

They waltz towards the roaring oven.

_And life is for the alive, my dear,_

_So let's keep living it --!  
_

_**Just keep living it,**_

_**Really living it- -!**_

Sweeney shoved her into the oven locking it quickly. He slowly walked over to his dead wife and kneeled down next to her. He held her close to his body.

_There was a barber and his wife,_

_And she was beautiful._

_A foolish barber and his wife,_

_She was his reason and his life._

_And she was beautiful._

_And she was virtuous._

_And he was…_

Sweeney leaned his head back only to have his throat slit by Toby, the young lad that he and Mrs. Lovett had took in. In a way he knew that he was free and could be with Lucy forever in the after life.

2008…

Lena had made a choice and decided to do a little research on the place where they lived at it had been a long day of work and no one had really showed up. Lena continued to look at the form. "By god… I was right…" She took a deep breath. "I knew that mom and dad didn't want me upstairs because of what had happened here. They knew all along. They knew that there was a crime that happened here."

Ashley came over to her sister. "What is it? What happened here?"

There was a barber and his wife,

And he was beautiful,

A proper artist with a knife,

But they transported him for life.

And he was beautiful…

"His name was Benjamin Barker."

"What did he do to have him transported for life Lena?" Asked Ashley taking a seat next to her sister.

"Foolishness."

He had this wife, you see,

Pretty little thing,

Silly little nit

Had her chance for the moon on a string

Poor thing. Poor thing.

There was this judge, you see,

Wanted her like mad,

Every day he'd send her a flower,

But did she come down from her tower?

Sat up there and sobbed by the hour,

Poor fool.

Ah, but there was worse yet to come,

Poor thing.

The Beadle calls on her, all polite,

Poor thing, poor thing.

The judge, he tells her, is all contrite,

He blames himself for her dreadful plight

She must come straight to his house tonight!

Poor thing, poor thing.

Of course, when she goes there,

Poor thing, poor thing,

They're having this ball all in masks.

There's no one she knows there,

Poor dear, poor thing,

She wanders tormented, and drinks,

Poor thing.

The judge has repented, she thinks,

Poor thing.

"Oh, where is Judge Turpin?" she asks.

He was there, alright

Only not so contrite!

She wasn't no match for such craft, you see, 

And everyone thought it so droll.

They figured she had to be daft, you see,

So all of 'em stood there and laughed, you see,

Poor soul!

Poor thing!

"He raped the barber's wife?"

"Yes… he came back though."

"He did?"

"He went by the name of Sweeney Todd after coming back and he committed murders to get his revenge. He was killed by Toby Raggs."

Ashley smiled. "Do you think we should bring him back? I want to see who this Sweeney Todd fellow is."

"Are you daft? That man surely can kill us if I bring him back to life."

"Ah no worries, I am sure that he would find his razors that are sitting in your room."

Lena sighed. "You want me to bring him to life? Are you daft about that, or are you just plain crazy?"

"Take it as crazy."

Lena sighed. "Fine I will bring him back to life. I will just need to have his razors so I can do this."

"You are the best Lena." Ashley said hugging her sister with a tight grip.

"You are squeezing the air right out of me."

"Sorry." She said letting her sister go. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter one I hope you all enjoy it. The next chapter will be better I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

The Demon Barber Rises Again

This is chapter two thank you to who those, who have reviewed the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and my story, My Pirate Lady, will be remade I am fixing the kinks out of it so I can make it much better, then it was before. But it also feels like I need a co-writer to help me come out of my new writers block for that story, but they also get first dibs on seeing the chapters that are being re-written and get to tell me what they think.

Chapter 2: Bringing Back Sweeney

2008…

Lower Shop…

Ashley looked at her sister. "Well, I guess we could do this now couldn't we? I mean you do have the book after all," Ashley fixing her shirt again.

"I suppose you are right about that, Ashley. I guess I could go up to my room and do this; it shouldn't be any problems to bring a demon barber back from the dead."

"You are the best Le."

"Me the best, how many times have you actually said that to me?"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea. I mean it could've been too long ago."

Lena rolled her blue eyes that had black around them making them pop out more. "Fine, let me go and get set up," She said getting up out of the chair to head up to her room. "Oh and please stay down here. You will never know if a customer will come in tonight."

"Yeah sure I can do that," Ashley said blinking her brown eyes.

Lena walked out of the lower shop.

Ashley leaned up against the table. She looked up where her sister's room was. She shook her head when she heard her sister pace back and forth. "She does that every time she goes up there. One of these days she is going to wear a hole into the floor."

Upstairs shop…

Lena paced around thinking of where she put her book at. "I know I had it somewhere around here," She grumbled out. She walked over to the cabinet that she had and opened it quickly. She ran her hand over the books that she had until she came up with her book. "Ah ha, there it is. I knew I would find it." She picked it up carefully and opened it to the table of contents. She looked through the book quickly. "Now I know it is in here somewhere. Ah ha there's the spell." (Note: It will be a made up spell.)

Lena turned to the page and walked over to the floorboard where the barber razors were hidden. She lifted up the broken wooden floorboard and pulled out a box that held the razors. She carefully opened it and pulled out one of the razors. She held it out in her hand. "I command from the dead to let me bring back one person alone. I call upon the man who lived up here in this very room. I command the man who was on a murderous rampage to get revenge. I call upon Sweeney Todd. BENJAMIN BARKER!" She finally collapsed onto her knees. "I just hope this spell worked." She said trying to catch her breath. She stood up and looked out the window seeing a storm coming.

Downstairs shop…

Ashley noticed that thunder was beginning to get louder as well as the lightning was getting worse. "Wow. This is crazy. That has to be the spell. Lena must've brought back Mr. Todd," she said with a grin. She went to the bar table and decided to get some vodka to drink. "Surely enough, he will find his way here; if not then there is a problem, and I know for a fact that neither Lena, nor I would want to go and find him."

Graveyard…

A pale white hand shot up from the ground and then another one shot up out of the ground. Both hands pulled the rest of their body. IT was Sweeney Todd and he was alive now. He looked at the stone that was behind him. "I am alive again?" He was confused about being alive again.

He got up onto his feet and walked out of the graveyard. He began to hunt for the street that he use to live on. He noticed that the roads weren't the same anymore. _What happened to the roads? They are solid._

A car whizzed by him scaring him half to death.

_What on earth was that? I better hurry and find my barber shop still in tact._ He thought to himself as he walked down the street when he found Fleet Street. All he had to do now was find Mrs. Lovett's pie shop and finally he could be home where he belonged.

The Shop…

Lower shop…

Ashley drank some vodka as she kept an eye out for Sweeney Todd. She hardly saw people late at night. She went to bake some more pies for tomorrow's long day. Her pies were plain horrible.

The bell rang and her head shot up.

"Can I help you sir?" Ashley asked looking at him.

"Gin I need gin."

"Yes sir." Ashley said bowing her head. She grabbed a glass and got the gin out. She poured it into the glass and gave it to him.

"What is the name of this place?" He asked gulping it down quickly.

"It's The Benoit Diner," Ashley said looking away from him.

"What is your name?"

"Ashley Benoit." She simply stated as she began to peal apples for apple pies.

"How long has this place been in your family?" He asked still not sure what to think of this place now being in someone else's family.

"Three centuries. Why do you ask?" She asked looking up from what she was doing.

"Because there was a woman who owned this shop, Mrs. Lovett was her name."

"Mrs. Lovett? Oh that was three centuries ago sir."

"What century are we in?"

"The twenty-first century," She simply said going back to what she was doing. "What is your name sir?"

"Sweeney… Sweeney Todd."

"One moment sir," She said putting down her knife, she moved quickly out of the shop, and went up to her sister's room. She opened the door causing the bell to ring.

Lena looked at her sister. "What is it, Ashley?"

"You did it."

"Did what?"

"Sweeney Todd is down in our pie shop. Come now you should go and see him as well."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Ok Ash."

Ashley gave a concerned look towards her sister. "Come we don't have much time we don't want him to leave us."

The two of them headed down the steps, the bell rang letting Sweeney know that Ashley had returned.

Lena looked at Sweeney and saw the glass that was on the bar table. "Ash, you know better not to have any vodka."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "So, what is the big deal this time? You are just more concerned that I am going to get ill again?"

"Not just ill." Hissed Lena glaring at her sister, "You know that will most likely be the death of you if you keep your drinking habits up."

Sweeney looked at the two girls. The blonde surely now reminded him of his dead wife Lucy who he had killed when he had no idea that she was the beggar woman and the brunette reminded him of Mrs. Lovett the woman who had lied to him. He just watched the two of them bicker at each other.

"We have a guest Le, you know we shouldn't be fighting about stupid shit."

Lena looked at Sweeney her blue eyes locked with his dark brown eyes. She felt like she knew him in some way before. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Le, don't you have something to show Mr. Todd?"

Lena looked at Ashley. "What would I have to show him?"

'The razors,' She mouthed towards her younger twin sister.

"Oh…" Lena looked at Mr. Todd. "Mr. Todd would you be so kind and follow me please."

Sweeney got up and followed Lena carefully up to the shop that once was his.

"This use to be your shop… Haven't really changed it much, just because we thought it would have been best to keep it the way it was."

Sweeney looked around the room and noticed that his barber chair that he remade all those years ago was still there sitting in the middle of the room. "Tell me is there still the trap door that leads to the basement?"

"The basement? Well I am not sure about that Mr. Todd… I believe so," She said going over to the table that was on the other side of the room.

"You live up here?"

Lena ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I do live up here. This is like a home to me, even though this place wasn't much in living conditions." She shrugged her shoulders. "But I suppose that I like places like this. Dark and dreary, but I suppose no one can really blame me really, I just suppose it is with in my nature."

Sweeney looked around the room even more. "Why didn't you change it?"

"Saw no point in it Mr. Todd."

"What is your name?"

"Lena Benoit, I am Ashley's younger sister…. Actually twin," She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Surely you know why I am alive."

Lena looked away from him. "Of course I know why you are alive. You still want your revenge right?"

"You brought me here?"

"Brought you back to life? Yes, I did bring you back for a reason for your revenge? Surely you want to get revenge on the family that killed you three centuries ago."

"What year is it?"

"2008."

"2008?"

"Yes."

Sweeney walked up to her. "Why do you live here?"

"Made a choice to keep it, I wanted to live here because I just wanted to. I thought it would've been good to be here," She said shrugging her shoulders.

"How old are you?"

"26." She simply said as she picked up the box that was sitting on the table. She walked over to him and held out the box. "This is yours."

Sweeney took the box from her. He opened the box carefully. He took out the only small razor that was in the box because the other razor was still in the basement where he was killed at by young Toby Raggs.

_These are my friends,_

_See how they glisten._

He flicked the razor open looking at it with wonder.

_See this one shine,_

_How he smiles in the light_

_My friend, my faithful friend._

_Speak to me friend_

_Whisper I'll listen_

_I know, I know--_

_You've been locked out of sight_

_All these years—_

_Like me, my friend._

_Well, I've come home _

_To find you waiting_

_Home,_

_And we're together,_

_And we'll do wonders,_

_Won't we?_

He put that one back into the box and pulled out the larger one.

_You there, my friend,_

_Come, let me hold you._

_Now, with a sigh_

_You grow warm in my hand,_

_My friend,_

_My clever friend_

He carefully put the razor back into the box.

_Rest now, my friends._

_Soon I'll unfold you._

_Soon you'll know splendors_

_You never have dreamed_

_All your days—_

_-my lucky friends_

_Till now your shine_

_Was merely silver._

_Friends,_

_You shall drip rubies,_

_You'll soon drip precious_

_Rubies…_

Sweeney looked at her. "You kept these all these years?"

"Yes my family never once thought about coming up here. Besides I thought it was best for me to keep them here because of how important they really were. I was thinking about becoming a barber myself."

"Really is that what you were wanting to become and you are 26. Tell me, why isn't a girl like you married?"

"Me be married? Ah, that is the question as always. I never was married. Nor do I think I ever will be married. I mean look at me."

"You are only wearing all black." Sweeney said taking a good look at her. He noticed that her lips were painted black and she had two earrings, he would've guessed were supposed to be in her ears, but instead they were on her lower lip.

"This day and age they don't approve of people like me."

"Oh and what would they classify you as?"

"A demon, needless to say that," She said shrugging her shoulders.

"A demon you say?"

"Yes… You wouldn't fit in this day and age. They would think that you are from the old days. Which you are don't get me wrong Mr. Todd, but would you like me to help you become more this day and age?"

"Meaning?"

"Taking you shopping, it is the only way that you most likely could fit in Mr. Todd."

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter 2. I know it would be hard to write this chapter. I tried my best to keep Sweeney in character, but it really didn't help all that much since I was trying to put him in to the year of 2008, but hopefully I didn't make him too OOC.


	4. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
